


I'm More Scarred (More Scarred Than My Wrist Is)

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Goretober 2018 [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Goretober, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's been a long day, Kinda?, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, This is also posted a little late oops, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Goretober day 4: Scars





	I'm More Scarred (More Scarred Than My Wrist Is)

Dean was no stranger to scars.

He has a lot of them, too many to count, left there by the hands of an unkind mother, by uncaring men, by wrestlers trying to make a living just like he is, by partners who never gave the damn they said they did, by himself in dark hours of the night with what little solitude he has.

He’s used to scars; has lived his entire life with them painted on his skin. White pinpricks left by glass on his skin, pits on his shoulders left by barbed wire, surgery scars on his elbow, healed over gashes on his back and neck that’ll never sit flat. 

He’s used to scars.

But looking at Roman’s thighs, seeing neat lines, row after row of cicatrices, some so new they’re red and about to bleed, others so old they’ve almost completely faded, he feels sick. He’s fine with his own scars, is fine with the realities of them, with digging blunt knives into his own skin. With Roman’s, though…. He gets it. He really does. But part of him wants to steal that pain, to take it away and never let it bother him again.

He can’t heal Roman, but he’ll settle for pressing kisses to each mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Beefbrose on Tumblr. Come bug me!  
> Title credit to Bullet by Hollywood Undead


End file.
